Abstinência
by xAkemihime
Summary: Porque ele não conseguia viver sem seu amado cigarro.


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.  
Contém insinuação básica ZoRobin (dessa vez não deu para evitar :x)

* * *

Abstinência

****O dia mal havia clareado no Thousand Sunny, quando Nami sentou-se confortavelmente no convés do enorme navio. Bebericou uma xícara de café, enquanto abria curiosa o jornal que havia chegado há pouco tempo.

Estava lendo superficialmente algumas matérias sem interesse, até que uma em especial lhe chamou a atenção: Uma imagem de um cigarro ilustrava o assunto descrito.

- Ei Nami, o que esse cigarro faz aí? – Luffy apareceu por trás da ruiva apontando a ilustração com o indicador, claramente confuso. Ela sobressaltou-se.

- Não me assuste assim, idiota! – Exclamou enquanto se acalmava, esclarecendo em seguida – Não é nada demais. Apenas está falando de mais um caso de morte...

- Morte?

- É, um homem morreu devido a uma doença que deu em seu pulmão... – E ao ver a cara de Luffy se contrair em mais confusão ainda, passou a mão pelo próprio rosto, indignada. – Ele morreu por que não conseguiu respirar direito, já que fumou demais. – Resumiu de forma esdrúxula, murmurando o quanto seu capitão era idiota.

- O que? Ele morreu por que fumava? – Indagou em voz alta, claramente assustado. Nami imediatamente se arrependeu de ter lhe contado o caso, pois já podia imaginar o que se passava pela mente nada normal de Luffy.

Cigarro, uma simples porção de tabaco enrolada geralmente a um pequeno papel, consumida diariamente por uma grande parte da população. O ato de fumar pode ser considerado por muitos um vício, além de acarretar alguns danos à saúde.

Sanji, apesar de ser um fumante ativo, nunca se importou com os efeitos colaterais que aquela ação poderia lhe causar. A verdade é que ele gostava de fumar. E tinha motivos de sobra para isso.

- SANJI! – A voz sonora do hiperativo capitão despertou-o de seus devaneios, enquanto o mesmo adentrava a cozinha com certa pressa.

Virou-se para Luffy, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- O que foi?

- Sanji! Pare de fumar! – Luffy foi direto ao ponto, colocando o jornal que carregava sobre a mesa da cozinha com certa fúria.

- O que? – Indagou sem entender, pegando o jornal e lendo a matéria que Luffy apontava sem parar por entre seus ombros.

Calmamente depositou o jornal por sobre a mesa, dando uma tragada em seu cigarro e liberando a fumaça pela boca em seguida. Olhou para Luffy, que se encontrava a sua frente, com uma expressão séria em sua face.

- E então?

- Você não leu? Várias mortes por causa de cigarro! Sanji, você vai parar de fumar! – Brandiu ele, firmemente.

- Ahn? – Só podia ser brincadeira.

- Pare de fumar! – Mas ao ver a face decidida e o tom firme de Luffy, notou que aquilo era verdade. Não, seu capitão não estava para brincadeiras.

- Não mesmo! – Ouviu mais passos adentrando a cozinha, mas não se virou para ver quem era. Permaneceu ali encarando firmemente Luffy, pensando seriamente que ele tinha enlouquecido de vez ao lhe ordenar tal coisa.

E foi aí que a confusão se deu início. Vozes de Luffy se misturavam com a de um Sanji indignado e de Nami que tentava em vão colocar ordem na situação. O som da risada estridente de Brook também podia ser ouvido, alegando que não tinha pulmões, pois era uma caveira.

Porém, em meio àquela confusão de vozes que se alastrava na cozinha, uma um pouco arrogante de certo espadachim se sobressaiu às outras.

- Tsc, fraco.

- O que disse, Marimo de merda? – Gritou Sanji se aproximando do outro, claramente irritado. – Acha que eu não consigo parar de fumar?

- Acho. – Respondeu Zoro simplesmente, sorrindo com desdém.

- Pois eu aposto que você não consegue ficar sem beber por uma semana!

- E eu aposto que você não fica se quer dois dias sem esse cigarro! – Foi perceptível ver pelos olhos de Sanji que ele havia vacilado por alguns segundos, ponderando aquela questão. Mas por mais que achasse difícil viver sem seu amado cigarro, nunca, _nunquinha_ ira aceitar a derrota.

Ainda mais para Zoro.

- Apostado! – Disse, se mantendo firme e saindo da cozinha irritado, deixando seus companheiros se perguntando se aquilo realmente daria certo.

Idiota. Foi o que Sanji pensou após se desfazer de todos os seus cigarros. Foi aí que se deu conta do enorme erro que havia cometido. Apostou com Zoro que ele não conseguiria ficar sem beber, porém o grande problema estava exatamente aí. Zoro, ao contrário dele com seu precioso cigarro, não era viciado em bebida. Ele poderia muito bem ficar sem beber seu amado sakê se fosse preciso. Não era dependente como Sanji.

O loiro estava em clara desvantagem, mas o que poderia fazer agora? Desistir sem dúvida não era uma opção.

Decidiu então seguir com aquilo e ver até quando durariam mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria ir muito longe, já que assim que jogara seu maço de cigarros no lixo, já começara a se desesperar.

Será que os sintomas da abstinência eram sérios? Ele não sabia, tampouco queria saber, aliás. Balançou a cabeça a fim de espantar tais pensamentos.

Caminhou de volta para a cozinha, com o objetivo de começar a preparar o almoço para seus companheiros. Porém, assim que abriu a porta do local, se deparou com Zoro em frente a pia, lavando calmamente a louça suja. Resultado do enorme café da manhã do bando.

Ao lado do espadachim, Robin secava e guardava os pratos que o outro ia lhe entregando. Os dois aparentemente estavam conversando, e Robin trajava aquele sorriso sereno e belo de sempre em sua face. Uma cena comum e amigável entre companheiros de tripulação, certo? Não. Não na mente de Sanji. Ele ficou profundamente irritado ao ver o homem tão próximo de uma de suas belas deusas.

- O que pensa que está fazendo com minha querida Robin-chwan, seu Marimo de merda? – Gritou para Zoro. O mesmo rapidamente substituiu sua face tranquila por uma carranca que lhe era de costume.

- Como assim o que estou fazendo com ela? – Se virou, indagando com a voz claramente irritada, demonstrando certa indignação. Robin se limitou a suspirar, já previa que mais uma briga entre os dois estava prestes a acontecer.

- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando! – Sanji avançou para o espadachim, que interrompeu seu processo de limpeza da louça para também discutir com ele.

- Eu não sou como você, seu cozinheiro tarado! – Sacou as espadas, arqueando o cenho enquanto fazia isso.

Certo que ele vivia brigando com o loiro, mas havia algo de diferente desta vez, como se Sanji estivesse realmente enfurecido. Bem, de qualquer forma, Zoro é que não iria dar o braço a torcer.

O som de chutes e espadas pôde ser ouvido por todo o navio, o que não tardou muito para certo alguém interromper a clássica cena dos dois.

- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – A voz alta de Nami se fez presente em todo o ambiente e imediatamente a ruiva deu um jeito nada amigável de separar os dois companheiros.

- Esse espadachim de merda que fica se metendo com o que não deve! – Berrou Sanji, ainda alterado. Nami ficou surpresa com o fato, pois ele logo se acalmava depois de uma briga, ainda mais se fosse ela quem interrompesse tudo.

- Você que entende tudo errado, seu pervertido – Zoro retrucou, corando de leve, já demonstrando certo controle sobre suas ações.

- Sanji-kun, estou tomando banho de sol. Por que não deixa isso de lado e me ajuda a passar creme em minhas costas? – Perguntou Nami rapidamente, enquanto sorria para o loiro, ao ver que o mesmo estava pronto para abrir a boca e começar novamente uma discussão com Zoro.

Havia algo de errado com ele, Sanji nunca se irritava a esse ponto. Sempre havia um limite em suas brigas, até mesmo com Zoro. Mas de qualquer forma, sua ira não seria capaz de resistir, não diante de um pedido tão maravilhoso como esse feito pela navegadora.

- Sim, Nami-swan!

_Primeiro sintoma: Humor irritado – Ok._

- Oi Sanji, você está assustador! – A risada estridente de Luffy se fez presente no deck do navio, chamando a atenção de seus companheiros. Ele apontava para a face do cozinheiro, que apesar de estar com raiva, preferiu ignorar.

- Sanji, você está bem? – Perguntou Robin, arqueando o cenho.

- Sim Robin-chan... Obrigado por se preocupar. – Se limitou a agradecer de forma simples, sem fazer alarde.

A verdade é que ele estava horrível! Não conseguia dormir a dias e isso lhe causara profundas olheiras. Motivo pelo qual Luffy se divertiu ao vê-lo. Sem se preocupar com os olhares curiosos de seus amigos, se arrastou para a cozinha. Bem, alguém tinha que fazer comida para aquele bando de gente, certo?

Demorou algum tempo a mais do que de costume para preparar o café da manhã. Estava bastante distraído ultimamente. Havia esquecido a água do café (de sua preciosa Robin-chan) fervendo no fogo, isso sem mencionar nos ingredientes que havia confundido ou simplesmente esquecido na hora de fazer um simples bolo. Mas apesar de tudo, finalmente a comida ficou pronta e bela, típico de um bom cozinheiro como ele era.

A tripulação foi rapidamente para a cozinha, saboreando os mais variados pratos que havia lá.

- Sanji! – Exclamou Luffy, com a boca aberta, fazendo uma careta. – Isso está salgado demais! – Apontou para o bolo que _tecnicamente_ deveria ser doce. O loiro arqueou o cenho, surpreso pelo fato de ter confundido açúcar com sal.

Certo, aquele realmente não era o dia dele. Geralmente um cigarro melhoraria tudo. É, ele precisava mais do que nunca de um cigarro. Colocou as mãos sobre o bolso da calça, a fim de pegar um maço, mas os encontrou vazio. Nem seu isqueiro estava lá. Foi aí que rapidamente se recordou de que estava parando de fumar.  
"Merda!" Resmungou mentalmente. Ele precisava de pelo menos uma pequena tragada, era tudo o que queria. Tudo o que precisava. Mas não podia.

_Segundo e terceiro sintomas: Insônia e dificuldade de concentração. – Ok._

- Sanji-kun... Você está bem? – Nami indagou, receosa. Todos os tripulantes do navio estavam reunidos em torno da mesa da cozinha, tentando saborear o belo jantar que o cozinheiro tinha preparado. Porém diferente de sempre estarem animados, uma coisa em particular chamou a atenção de todos, tirando o apetite e arrancando olhares curiosos, exceto de Luffy. Sanji estava comendo compulsivamente, acompanhando o guloso capitão que pegava toda a comida sem parar.

É claro que seus companheiros estranharam o fato, ainda mais porque Sanji era um dos mais civilizados quando ia comer. Mas francamente, ele estava parecendo um animal faminto e isso assustou bastante.

- Só... Estou com... Fome... – Falou entre uma mordida e outra em uma carne que com muito custo havia conseguido pegar segundos antes de Luffy.  
O capitão tentou resmungar algo como "me devolva minha carne!", não passando de palavras desconexas devido a enorme quantidade de comida em sua boca.

_Quarto sintoma: Aumento do apetite. – Ok._

- O que está acontecendo com o Sanji? – Perguntou Usopp, arqueando o cenho.

- Pessoal – Chopper chegou ao convés do Sunny, trazendo consigo um grosso livro no qual depositou cuidadosamente sobre a mesinha ao lado de Robin. – Eu andei lendo sobre abstinência de cigarro e...

- Eu sabia! Sabia que parar de fumar era um erro! Esse idiota... – Interrompeu Nami, bufando irritada.

- Sanji com abstinência? – Todos olharam em direção à cozinha, onde a cabeleira loira de Sanji era visível pela pequena janela.

- Bem, ele decididamente tem que voltar a fumar ou vai enlouquecer não só a ele, como a todos nós!

- Mas o problema é que Sanji não vai desistir de uma aposta – Sorriu Robin – Ainda mais uma aposta feita com seu maior rival.

- Ah, mas eu dou um jeito nisso! – Nami simplesmente disse, decidida.

A ruiva saiu às pressas do local, encontrando Zoro logo em seguida encostado preguiçosamente na parede do navio, de olhos fechados.

O espadachim estava pronto para dormir. Só estava. Sentiu que alguém o estava observando e abriu os olhos, assustando-se com a maioria de seus companheiros o encarando com um ar de reprovação.

- O que foi que eu fiz?

- A culpa é sua! O nosso cozinheiro enlouqueceu e a culpa é sua, maldito! – Berrou Nami, se aproximando perigosamente dele.

Zoro se limitou a apenas fazer uma careta, enquanto ficava de pé rapidamente, nada feliz com as palavras que acabara de ouvir.

- Minha culpa? Ele parou de fumar porque quis! – Cruzou os braços, irritado. – Além do mais, não é como se eu estivesse o impedindo, se ele quiser, basta pegar a porcaria do cigarro e fumar...

- De jeito nenhum que vou perder pra você, seu idiota! – A voz de Sanji se fez presente ao longe, enquanto o mesmo saía da cozinha.

- Vocês dois... – Nami buscou Sanji pela orelha e o levou para o lado de Zoro. – Prestem bem atenção: Essa aposta acaba agora!

- O que? Mas Nami-san...

- De jeito nenhum!

- Agora! – Elevou o tom de voz, batendo "sutilmente" na cabeça de ambos, que não tiveram outra alternativa a não ser concordar com ela.

- Certo... – Responderam em uníssono.

- E você – Apontou o dedo para Sanji. – Trate logo de arrumar um maldito cigarro e volte a fumar!

- Sim, Nami-swaaan! - Sanji tinha seus motivos para fumar e um dos principais era justamente este. Ele sabia que cigarro ajudava a atrair mulheres, mesmo que sejam mulheres com temperamento explosivo como o de Nami.

Nunca falhava. Fumar era o seu charme.

* * *

Sanji é um amor, mas fica aqui o aviso para não fumarem. Ele pode porque faz parte de sua beleza (assim como Smoker, Crocodile...)

Reviews?


End file.
